Will it be better or worse?
by xxMcflyNiff1DGleeLoverxx
Summary: It's now 2018 and Will Schuester needs a new team for New Directions. He may see some old friends and get a few surprises. Sucky summary I know but hopefully the story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

**Names:**

**Marcus Brown**  
**Eyes: brown**  
**Hair: brown**  
**Audition song: Billionare, Bruno Mars**  
**Maya's Twin**  
**Dating:Camille****  
****Age:15**

**Maya Brown**  
**Eyes:brown**  
**Hair: brown**  
**Audition song: Forget You, Cee Lo Green****  
****Marcus's Twin**  
**Dating: Caleb**  
**Age:15****  
**  
**Caleb Travia**  
**Eyes: Blue**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Audition song: Baby, Justin Bieber**  
**Dating:Maya**  
**Age:17****  
**  
**Ethan Bottle**  
**Eyes: Black**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Audition song: I'm Sexy and I Know It,LMFAO**  
**Dating: No One****  
****Age:16**

**Evan Sharpe**  
**Eyes: Brown**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Audition song: It Will Rain,Bruno Mars**  
**Dating: Dawn****  
****Age:15**

**Camille Jo**  
**Eyes: Green**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Audition song: Give Your Heart a Break**  
**Dating: Marcus****  
****Age:17**

**Maddy Davids**  
**Eyes: Brown**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Audition song: Ours**  
**Dating: Emily****  
****Age:16**

**Makenzie Seymour**  
**Eyes: Green**  
**Hair: Red**  
**Audition song: I Kissed a Girl**  
**Dating: no one****  
****Age:18**

**Dean Travis**  
**Eyes: Blue**  
**Hair: Brown**  
**Audition Song: Man In The Mirror**  
**Dating: Carmen****  
****Age:17**

**Bridget Marks**  
**Eyes: Blue**  
**Hair: Blond**  
**Audition song: Firework**  
**Dating: Adam****  
****Age:15**

3rd Person POV

_5 Yrs Later_

**Posted the audition sheet for New Direction. He turned and saw some people eyeing the sheet, hopefully they would have a good year like last year. Marissa and Travis led them to victory" He wondered how life is for the glee club of 2012, if Rachel and Finn are still going good, if Rachel made it with her Broadway. If Kurt and Blaine are married or something.**

_1 Week Later_

Rachel's POV

**"Mommy wewe are we going?" my daughter 3 year old daughter Sasha asked as we pulled in the parking lot of Finn and I's old high school we wee hoping was still here.**

**"Just shut up already would ya I'm trying not to go deaf because of your squeaky voice over here" Brendan my 5 year old son retorted I was about to say something, but Finn beat me to it.**

**" Brendan do not tell your sister to shut up how would you like it if Taylor said that to you and keep your voice down as not to wake up Anna?" Finn said refering to our adopted 15 year old, while pulling our 1 year old Anna out of her car seat. Brendon didn't say anything because he looked up to Taylor as Sasha looked up to him even if they fight alot. " now apoligize to your sister" Finn said pulling me out of my thoughts "sorry" Brendon mumbled to Sasha as I unbuckled my seat belt and got the buggy out of the back.**

**" Hey mum I'll get it you can help Sasha" Taylor always helpful unlike most 15 year old boys. I helped her out she ran to her father as he was puting Anna inside. "uppie" she asked her father he smiled picked her up spinning her around.**

Finns POV

**"Brendan get out of the Van your mother has to lock it." Brendan got out looked around and ran to his mother. "Come on let's go inside" Rachel told us as Taylor started pushing Anna.**

**"Hey little man how 'bout we have a race to the door" I asked Brendan 'cause he was looking bored. "can I wace to" Sasha asked "how 'bout you to race to the door and the first one there can choose were to eat" they nodded "OK 1,2,3, Go" they took off running and it was almost a tie but Brendan pulled ahead slightly and won. "why are we here daddy" Brendan asked " well were here visiting papa,grandpa, pop, and nana. But were gonna see if our old teacher is still here" I told them and Brendan started dancing around singing something about cookies.**

**We walked into the school and to the office. "Hello how may we hel- oh Finn Rachel, It's nice to see you. If your looking for he should be in his old office." told us as Rachel looked at the bulletan board. "thank you Mrs.W nice to see you to" I said and turned around as Rachel said something "sorry what did you say Babe?" I asked as I picked up Sasha from the ground "I said look at the sign up for Glee it has more people than our sign up sheet did." I walked over to her "Maybe people don't get slushied as often." I joked "Hey Dad it's you" I was confused so I walked over to were the kids were and there I was in the front of the two rows wearing my football Jersey. "Oh hey it is let's go"**

**The kids followed and I knocked we heard a few kid call come in so we went in and everyone looked at us. "Hey dad I think I'll be right back" Taylor said eyeing some cheerleaders in the room and waved to them they giggled as he started walking over. I rolled my eyes Taylor wasn't cocky it's just he's a teen what can you do. "Finn Rachel what a surprise and did he just call you dad?" asked, oh ya um that's awkward he only he's only 6 years younger than us. "that's Taylor, he's adopted I'm Sasha" Sasha said sweetly she was a daddy's little girl as Rachel called it.**

**Just than the door Opened two girls walked in "sorry I'm Maddy and this is-" she looked up saw me she must have reconized me from Monte Carlo (pretend that it was made in 2014 and in the story it was realesed the week before and in that show I like Owen he's awesome) because she screamed. "What" her friend asked not looking up from her phone "it's Finn Hudson from Monte Carlo" that got her attention and alot of other peoples attention.**

_**If you have any OC's you would like to add**_

_**Name:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Audition Song(if for Glee):**_

_**Dating (if they are don't have to)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**interested in:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Past:**_

_**Romantic Hist.:**_

_**Fave's:**_

_**Celeb look alike:**_

_**Allergies, Medical stuff, etc:**_

_**PM me with the charactors or put them in reviews**_

_**~Criminalmindschic**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Taylor's POV **

"**Mom, dad I'm going to go outside for some fresh air" I lied I actually smoke so I pretend to go get some fresh air, but I'm actually smoking. It happened after Ashley cheated on me I loved her and the heart break was too much so I smoked away my feelings. I needed a fix so I didn't even wait for an answer I just left. As I was leaving I accidentally hit something so I looked behind the door and behind there was a girl with brown hair and mesmerising green eyes. I got so lost at just looking at her I didn't even realize I was staring until we kissed just kissed and we didn't even know each others names.**

"**What are you doing I heard a squeaky voice behind me. Of course it had to be my annoying but sweet younger brother.**

"**Um I'm kinda wondering that to" the beautiful girl said behind me. "Um I'm s-s-sorry about-t th- that" I managed to stutter out through the embarrassment.**

"**Um ya me to I'm ** Ariana Greene, but you can call me arie if you want" she told me her name it was a great name I kinda wondered if she was anything close to one of my best friends Ariana Grande. But I don't think that would be possible Arianna had a one- of- kind personality.

"Tyler, Tyler Hudson." I replied kissing her hand. She smiled and blushed, it was really cute.

"How old are you?" she asked me questionably.

"I'm 15 you" I asked her back.

"I'm 15 also do you go to school here?" I was wondering that as well my parents didn't exactly say how long we were staying.

"Um people who are staring googly eyed at each other I'm still here" way to break the moment Brendan I whispered angrily whispered in my mind.

"sorry, I'm Ariana who are you?" she apologized asking. I groaned know here goes the here story of who he is. I felt a smack to the back of my head and saw my brother gave me a look and started.

"**I am Brendan Damien Hudson. I am in grade 2 even though I'm 5 'cause I'm really smart or as mommy and daddy say I am. I have 2 younger sisters Sasha you is 3 and Anna who is 1. Tyler is oldest but is only 6 years younger than mommy and daddy 'cause he is adopted. His girlfriend Anna dumped him a few weeks ago so he rarely goes out any more, well technechly she cheated on him and that made him sad. I'm the oldest biologicall sibling. My favourite colour is blue and my lucky number is 9, my favourite animal is whales 'cause there huge n stuff and very interesting. I'm the youngest in my class. I love to sing like everyone else in my family, Tylers a very good singer any way there's a lot more to me than that but that's all for now and they are getting ready to start in there say's" I looked at ariana she just looked interested and listend nodding her head and gave me an apologising look when he mentioned Ash.**

"**Are you guys coming?" Brendon questioned again. Then I realized we were still on the ground and it felt a little un comfortable. Except the fact I was still holding Arrianna.**

"**Um ya I'm a little stiff from sitting for very long" Brendon seemed satisfied and walked back in the choir room. I turned to Arianna and told her we should go inside she agreed so I helped her up we switched phone numbers and stuff.**

"**What took so long?" my father asked who still didn't know I broke up with Ash. Arriana blushed and walked over to a girl and started whispering to her she squealed really loud everyone looked at her and she blushed.**

"**Sorry, I'm Maddy you are Tyler I presume" well that wasn't hard to guess. I nodded walking over to my parents.**

**Sorry I took so long to upload I had to study for some test's. I didn't know how to upload new chapters either so I figured out a few days ago. I also have to re-test on my science test. So anyways like last time.**

**_If you have any OC's you would like to add_**

**_Name:_**

**_Eyes:_**

**_Hair:_**

**_Audition Song(if for Glee):_**

**_Dating (if they are don't have to)_**

**_Gender:_**

**_interested in:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Past:_**

**_Romantic Hist.:_**

**_Fave's:_**

**_Celeb look alike:_**

**_Allergies, Medical stuff, etc:_**

**_PM me with the charactors or put them in reviews_**

**_~Criminalmindschic_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ariana's POV

Oh My God I can't believe I just kissed a guy I didn't even know his name.

"Arie it's your turn" huh what oh I blushed and stood up walking to the front of the classroom.

"Um I'm Arie I'm going to sing skin by sixx am"  watch?v=TfwA8CTZpss

Everyone clapped I looked over at Tyler and his family I saw them clapping, I blushed and walked back to Maddy and sat down.

Tyler's POV

Whoa that was amazing she looked at us and blushed. I wonder how long were staying maybe I should ask.

"Mom how long are we staying here?" I asked I was hoping for a while.

"Um ok when I say were staying at Grandma and grandps's I mean were staying for a few years because I'm pregnant again so were not going back for a while, until you're done high school at least" Oh My God I've never been so happy in my life.

"What school am I going to?" Please say Mckinley high Please, please, please.

"This school" Yes oh my god yes. I felt my self smile and nod.

"Next up is Maddy Davids" Maddy walked up to the front and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Maddy, and I'm gonna sing ours by Taylor Swift"  watch?v=asOQolzLCU0 she was pretty good to. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket I looked at the ID and saw it was Arie.

_Text Convo: (**Arie, ****Tyler)**_

_**Heyy, how lng r u stayn?**_

_**Um unil grad actlly**_

_**OMG seriously**_

_**Yep, sinc I am wanna go out someplace 2 eat**_

_**Sure, u should join glee!**_

_**I'll think about it **_

_**No don't think about it jst do it**_

_**Fine fin will u stp bggin me.**_

_**Yep**_

_**Fin I'll do it**_

_**Oh n change the txt n phne rng tne 2 my aud. Song**_

_**OK By**_

_**BY BY**_

_End Text Convo_

"how many people have gone?" I asked my parents

"about 11 weren't you watching?" I shook my head. As a person named Benjamin went and sang Lovley Cup by Group love.  watch?v=b5jBUIl8wRI

Then a girl named April went and she sang Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.  watch?v=hpK-pzSuN-I

A Dude named James went singing one thing by one direction.  watch?v=tjgLbv3uPbI

"Am I already transfored?" I asked the question to my parents. They just nodded at the same time.

"Is There anyone else?" he looked around no one put up there hand or interjected but Arie kept staring at me, well kinda glaring.

"I'll take that as a no, goo-'' started but didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Ty has to go still he txted me and said he was staying to grad and was going to audtion" she said seriously everyone looked at me. I actually forgot about that.

"really, well is that true or no?" I sighed and nodded saying it was true.

"I'll be right back" I said running out of the room I seriously needed a fix. I grabbed my guitar and went back inside.

"Ok I'm ready" I said as I turned to the band and told them to play billionare.  watch?v=dNHLy1SHXtE

Everyone clapped and I returned to my seat next to my parents.

"Ok anyone else" we wwaited for ten seconds and he said no and told everyone they could leave. I felt my phone ring the ring tone skin by sixx am. Everyone looked at me.

"What? It's Arie's ring tone whe asked me to change it" they turned away as I looked down and saw it was a text message.

_Text_

_**Hey can I kiss u if I wnt wen I c u?**_

_**If u wan 2**_

_**Yay caus g8 kisser**_

_**Um tnx u r adorabl**_

_**Welcome**_

_End of Convo_

_I suddenly heard a squeal and looked up at Maddy who blushed again._

"_What when a girl hears something cute they have to squeal, so STOP STARING AT ME" I looked at Arie she was blushing. _

"_It wasn't that cute Mad" she mumbled loud enough for every one to hear._

"_I barley get complements from guys" she told her looking at me when she said guys proving it was me who said it._

"_YA I agree with Arie it wasn't that cute" I said._

"_Well u 2 just met so shut up" she practically growled stomping away. Arianna just looked away then up then at me then down again. After a moment at not lookoing at eachother I felt her hug me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for so long my brother got diagnosed with brain cancer and he died October,15 2012 weeks ago and was my Twin so I was really upset 'cause we were really close and my parents were really upset and started hitting me and my little BRO Cameron (They Blamed us for his death) and they got arrested on November 11. 2012'cause I got tired of lying to the teachers about my bruises. Also I'm in a foster home so we only get to use the computer for a day every two weeks if were lucky. I had to protect my brother he thought that child services was going to hurt him until I explained than he thought we were going to be separated and had a major breakdown.**

**I won't be writing about Ty and Arie's Date But If You PM me I'll PM you the date back or I can write a story about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not GLEE I only own the OC's **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Tylers POV**

**Today's my first day at McKinley I'm sorta nervous but not reallyI mean I get to see Ar that's my nickname for her just like she calls me Ty.**

**Text Convo**

**(Arie, Tyler)**

**Heyy want to met in the choir room before clss?**

**Sure Wat up**

**N2M U**

**Jst waitn fr mi lil bro and sis 2 gt redy**

**Oh Im jst leevin the hous my big bro is drvn me lats**

**C ya**

**End Text Convo**

"**Tyler Hurry up your gonna be late" What no I'm not wait what time is it? Crap. 8:20**

"**Coming Mom" I grabbed my back pack, Phone, and wallet ran down the stairs of our new home which mom failed to tell us we'd be living apparently the whole were here to visit grandma and grandpa was an cover story. Well technically were visiting them they are just on a Alaskan Cruise at the moment. I got in the front seat of my moms car and she started driving me and Brendan to school, even though were in totally different Grades and schools, both of our schools are beside each other and close to moms work.**

'**Cause they don't even know you **

**All they see is sca-'**

**Ooh it's Tyler's Girlfriend wonder what she wants" My brother said very loudly. I couldn't think of anything to get him back with so I just told him to shut up.**

**Phone Convo**

**T- Hello**

**A- Hey Ty **

**T- Hello why ya callin**

**A- Look to your left**

**T- Wh-**

**A- Just do it**

**I looked to my left and saw Ar waving at me I waved back and put the phone back to my ear.**

**T- That was a nice surprise**

**A- I know right… Ooh there's the school I'll see you in the choir room and we can see which classes we have together k.**

**T- K later by**

**A- by**

**End of phone convo **

**I got off the phone with ar just as we pulled into the parking lot.**

"**Bye Tyler be good and…"my mom started to say but I cut her off.**

"**I know ma I know calm down and if I need help I'll ask Madd or Ar for it love you bye" I said that quickly, without even waiting for a response I shut the door and started to run to the front office on the way I realized I forgot my bag, so I turned around and Maddy was standing there smiling at me.**

"**Forget something Tyler?"**

"**How did you get my backpack" I asked that calmly but I was actually freaking out Maddy is one weird chic.**

"**Your mom gave it to me" Oh well there's a logic.**

"**She also told me that you were headed to the front office so I started to run to the office and I saw you running then stop, and I sprinted then you turned around as I got to you" wow that's interesting.**

"**That's awesome and thanks but Ar is waiting for me in the choir room and I'm late." **

"**Bye, I'll tell Arie and tell her that you'll be late and why" Maddy said to me as I left.**

"**See you" I turned around and started to run towards the office.**

**Ariana's POV**

**Ugh were is Ty I told him to meet me here before school started and school start's in 5 minutes this is taking forever.**

'**Wake up in the morni-'**

**Phone Convo**

**(_Maddy_, _Arie)_**

_**Hello**_

_**Hey, Um Tylers going to be late I ran in to him, he was on the way to the front office **_

_**Ok so he will be late Oh no wait he's actually here.**_

_**K bye girl love you to**_

_**By see ya later**_

_**End of Phone Convo**_

_**I hung up with Maddy just when something covered my vision.**_

"_**Guess who?" oh it's Ty.**_

"_**Um Brad Pitt"**_

"_**Nope, 2 more guess's"**_

"_**Um Adam Levine (IDK how 2 spell it tell me if you don't know who it is and I tell you)"**_

"_**No One more guess"**_

"_**Um, Hmm this is tough, Tyler Andrew Hudson age, 15"**_

"_**Ding, ding, ding we have a winner and winner gets a kiss" I clapped and turned around and kissed Tyler.**_

"_**I thought we were here to see what classes we have together"**_

_**hm oh ya we were**_

"_**Ok so what's your schedule"**_

_**(Arie's Schedule)**_

_**English**_

_**Physics**_

_**Trig.**_

_**Social Studies**_

_**Music**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Spanish**_

_**Health and Career**_

_**P.E.**_

_**(Tyler's Schedule)**_

_**Physics**_

_**English**_

_**Trig.**_

_**Music**_

_**Social Studies**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Health and Career**_

_**P.E.**_

"_**Aw we only have 3 classes together oh well at least it's together" I told Tyler**_

'_**Ding Ding'**_

"_**See You later in Trig. bye" Ty said to me.**_

_**If you have any OC's you would like to add**_

_**Name:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Audition Song(if for Glee):**_

_**Dating (if they are don't have to):**_

_**Gender:**_

_**interested in(Guys, Girls, Both):**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Past:**_

_**Romantic Hist.:**_

_**Fave's:**_

_**Celeb look alike:**_

_**Allergies, Medical stuff, etc:**_

_**PM me with the characters or put them in reviews**_

_**~Criminalmindschic**_


	5. HELP!

**Hey Sorry I'm Kind Of Block At The Moment And I Don't Know Why I just Don't Know What To WRITE!**

**SORREH, If You Thought This Was An Update.**

**Also If You Have Any Ideas You Can Help Me By PRIVET MESSAGING Me, REVIEWING, or E-MAILING Me Ideas And If You Do I Might Add You As A Favorite, Make You An Character In This, Or Whatever Else You Want Me To Do….**

**E-Mail is-**

**xxxcookiemonstergirlxxx **

**TNX.. Sincerely, CriminalMindsChic**


	6. Authors Note AGAIN

**Hey its Criminalmindschic I'm Re-writing this story sorry. All the Character submisions I've Gotten I'll use. So no worries.**

**Sincerely, Criminalmindschic**


	7. SORRY, PLS DON't Hate me

Ok I'll Update sometime this week I just Have to get more Ideas and my friends are helping me choose the Ideas.

This Is My Twitter By The Way~

Dedicated_1Dfan

If you have a Twitter then Message me It…. SORRY AGAIN IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE IF YOU WANT TO HATE ME GO AHEAD.

Sincerely, Criminalmindschic.


End file.
